Alpha Centauri II
'Alpha Centauri II '''is a small Mars Sized planet that is the second in the Alpha Centauri twin star system. The planet itself is mostly desert, yet breathable and has pleasant areas of rainforest and some quite beautiful vistas. In ancient times, visitors from here helped set up the Egyptian Culture. Naming The planet seems to have no native name. Names were contested at the begining of life, and the Haltoids and Dovians preceded the current dominant species, the Faci (or facis both are correct). Physical Characteristics and Climate The Planet itself has little cloud coverage except during the rainy season. It is also smaller than the Earth, and slightly less gravity. many beings travel to the planet on vacation due to its warm temperatures in the late fall and early winters, and its pleasureable company. It's light gravity is also fun to fool around with ("its not actually that light, but you feel giddy, and when you stand up fast enough you can actually float for a second you should try it it's awesome!"-Tiri) Despite its Desert like geology, it has a large northern ocean, that formed from the rainy seasons. Basically the planet is rainy all winter, hot all summer, and pleasant in between. (of course the north and south hemispheres are reverse seasoned from eachother, as with most habitable planets). The ground is slightly active, and small earthquakes rumble across the continents a good amount of times per day. However none of these is enough to do anything other than feel like a train passed over you. Culture This planet is exotic, but has let influence from Karkan, Human, Nebulonian, Stagnillian, and other cultures seep in. The Faci have vowed not to disturb planets that are not aware of life elsewhere, which is why they haven't outright introduced to themselves to Earth. However the Faci have defended the earth from their mutual enemy the Stanal, one of the most feared species in the universe. Other than that, they have a pretty much "live and let live" policy/attitude, and are layed back and take what comes. Their females are considered very attractive by many races including reptillians, so there are many exotic dancers on other planets, trendy clubs, and on party cruises. The males are equally as attractive and have been models all across the universe. Most major cities are entertainment hotspo ts, filled with parties clubs, and drink, as the planet has some of the most powerfull drinks in the galaxy, the Ka-tu Marr. Years ago pyramidal construction was favored, however since at least the 1800s (earth), they have lived in tall cylindrical buildings. Television is also a huge part of Faci life, with large upside-down trapazoidal screens and fins on each side, TV gives them a lot of their culture. It was this similarity to humanity, that allowed them to transmit Earth Television to their planet. A similar situation occured on Nebulon Prime. ACII is also home to many taverns, some reminiscant of those depicted in fantasy on other planets. This is because the faci influenced and were influenced by Earth throughout time, and like to celebrate cultures of places they enjoy being. Of course the Faci enjoy themselves in most places. Known Dominant Species Faci- Catlike humanoids '''Dovians '-Agressive wolf like evolved species Haltoids Category:Planets Category:Starbird Universe Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Alliance Of Planets Category:Karkan Alliance